The Underground
by Earth-chan S
Summary: Because of his quirk, Izuku Midoriya had been abandoned by his father. His mother, who still believes him stayed by his side. Until a tragic incident happen. Midoriya then found his way the to The Underground Society where he would simply kill people just to survive. Cross Publish From Wattpad...
1. chapter 1

"What the fuck is wrong with his quirk" Izuku heard his father yelling at her mother. Both of them seemed to be in an argument. He could hear some hitting and yell. He closed both of his ears using his hand, while his eyes were watering.

All of this happened after Izuku found out what was his quirk.

Flashback

Izuku and her mother, Inko were walking through the streets. Holding hand with each other, they were making their way to the hospital.

'Today is the day I found out what my quirk is!' Izuku thought excitedly. Hoping his quirk will be as flashy as Endeavour or as cool as All Might. His eyes were sparkling and he can't wait to find out his quirk.

As they reached the hospital, both of them sat down. Waiting for the doctor to call them out. After a few minutes of waiting, both of them were lead by a nurse into the doctor's room. Sat there a man with a white lab coat and a stethoscope resting against his neck.

After a few test, the doctor checked out the result. The result made the doctor eyes widen. Izuku has a quirk, that's for sure. But his quirk is...

"Inko, I want you to calm down and take a deep breath" Inko was puzzled. Soon, she did as the doctor asked.

"See, your son has a quirk. But his quirk is... See it for yourself" the doctor gave her the paper. Reading the result, it stated that Izuku can control body fluid. To be exact... BLOOD.

Yes, he can control blood. The limit is still unknown but that was not the thing that worried her. Controlling blood, it seems like a villain quirk. Izuku had always wanted to be a hero but will this quirk do any good to him chasing his dream?

The society always disgraces anyone with a villain like quirk. Inko looks at Izuku with a sympathy face.

"Mom, do I have a quirk?" Izuku asked. He waited for her mother to answer the question.

Inko felt her throat was dried. 'How will he react?', she wondered.

"You see Izuku, you can control blood" Inko tried her best to smile without letting any tears to drop. Izuku was happy after hearing that.

"Cool, I have a quirk. Now I can be like All Might, right doctor?" his eyes were full of determination. The doctor can not crush that boy dream with that eyes. So he just nodded while thinking about how much he regretted lying to this kid.

After the visit, both of them went home with a different expression. Izuku was smiling and he is filled with happiness but his mother was gloomy and sad.

'Why does Izuku have a quirk like that?' her eyes were lifeless. Even though the quirk is a villain quirk, she still believing Izuku that he can be a great hero. But she was frightened when she remembered her husband.

"We are home," Inko said in a sing-song tone. A man with an office coat jolted up from the sofa. Seeing his son and wife, walking into the kitchen. He smiled before waving his hand to them.

After dinner, Inko tucked Izuku on his bed. It made Izuku wondered why her mom doesn't do her usual routine with him which his mom will open an All Might video rescuing people with a fearless smile.

Then he sneaked out from his room. Searching for her mother only to be greeted by an angry voice.

Present

"Please think again about it. We can teach him to be a good boy so he didn't fall into the wrong path" Inko said trying to defend Izuku.

Her husband face became angrier. "How can we teach him to be a hero if he got a villain quirk" his eyes weren't joking. The face that he made making Izuku trembling in fear.

"A Villian Quirk?" Izuku muttered under his breath.

"Please, listen to me.."

"Enough. Inko I give you two option. You throw Izuku away or I am leaving!" he yelled making Inko flinched.

How can she choose between two of them? It is ridiculous.

"I.I--I I can not do it," she said while tears forming in her eyes.

"I already give you an opportunity but you fucking waste it. Fine, I will leave" her husband grabbed his key before started to walk away from the house. Inko feels to her knee while crying.

Izuku was speechless. He came closer to her mom. Trying not to cry.

"M-mom" he called out. Her mom facing her with her eyes full of tears.

"Y-yeah Izuku. W-why don't you go and sleep?" Inko trying her best to form a smile.

"Why my quirk is a villain quirk?" he asked while the words 'Villian Quirk' echoed inside his head.

Inko hugged her son. Patting his head slowly. "No your quirk is not a villain quirk. You just need to use it well and you can become a great hero" she stated.

Izuku soon cried inside her mother's hug. "I w-w-will tr-y m-y bes-t" he returned the hug with his tiny little hand.

"You are a hero, Izuku".

SO there you have it. If this story get some support, I will make the chapter longer. See you again in the next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

"6 years already? Times sure fly" Izuku had a grin on his face. Today was supposed to be his birthday. After his father left both of them, her mother seems to be working more often. But the past few weeks, her mother suddenly stopped working which make Izuku wondered what happened to her.

If he asked her, she will say that the money was already enough. Izuku doesn't want to dig deeper so he just accepted it with a little bit of curiosity. The sun shone brightly above the blue sky.

As the day passed, he saw a villain was fighting a hero. The woodman-like hero used his vine to immobilize the villain. After that, the villain tried to break free but soon get hit by another random hero with a tight suit and *Ehem* Ass.

He was in awe, seeing the hero working made him wanted to be as much as like them. Seeing the smile of the citizen after saving them from danger was enough to cure all the pain and suffering for the hero.

After the fight, he took out his note from his bag and started to scribble down something that he witnessed about the hero. How can they improve their skill and how to not create any unnecessary destruction. If you took a peek at his note, you maybe thought he bought that from a store because the notes were very precise.

It was like a guide written by professional about all the heroes. Not to say the illustration was very beautiful. He was proud of his work even though the only one who was interested in it was his mother. This was because he always being bullied in his school.

His Quirk: Blood Control, is a quirk which let the user control blood using the mind. It like water bending but using blood. As far as he knew, he can sense blood flow up to 50-meter radius. He also can control a body with blood running in it but the radius is only 10 meter.

If he makes a knife using his blood, taking it away more than 75 meters from the user will make it became blood again. Also, he can use others blood but it will take some time to make it suitable for his quirk. For example, if he took a stranger blood to make a weapon, it will take about 7-5 minutes based on its type.

But if he already knew the blood type, it will take about 3-2 minutes only. Using his own blood will just take a mere second before it started to take shape. The time can be cut down by practicing, but Izuku wondered how can he practice using his quirk.

Not like someone will come to him and let Izuku use his body as a practice dummy. Almost everyone feared him at school because of his quirk. It made him became timid and shy. His self-confidence was also low but his dream of becoming a hero will never fade from his mind.

Finishing the notes, he started to walk to his school. After entering the gate, all gazes were on him. Making him more and more nervous. He quickly walked to his classroom, ignoring the mutters that he heard among others.

After he grabbed some books, he ran as fast as he could. The clock was almost reaching 8 a.m. As he arrived, he quickly sat on his seat. Taking out his hero notes and started to analyze it. He changed some of the contacts and gave finishing touches to his drawings.

The teacher came and started her class. It started with Math, Science, English, Recess, History, Geography and last but not least Japan. The last bell rang meaning the school was over. All the students quickly grabbed their bag before running out from the class. Followed by a teacher scolding them in the hallway.

Izuku took his time to finish his notes. He was into his notes too much that he didn't notice that 3 people were standing in front of his desk. The leader with a spiky blonde hair and red iris, staring at him with hatred and disgust.

Watching Izuku diligently writing notes about hero made him mad.

"Yo shitheads, stop dreaming being a hero" although it sounded like an insult, it actually has a meaning behind his words.

"W-what Kacchan" Izuku stuttered, sweats started to drop from his forehead. He was trembling, the person who he called childhood friend and also the worst boy who bullied him was standing in front of him with his 'friends'. Bokugu, the name that he will always admired and afraid.

"Are you deaf. STOP DREAMING. You can not be a hero with your quirk" he stated while glaring at him. Izuku's body was stiff at that moment but that doesn't mean he will give up.

"B-but if I can control it. I can become a great hero" then Bokugo put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku can smell the scent of some explosion coming out from Bokugo's hand. A crackling sound can also be heard.

"In your fucking dream" Bokugo voice was full of hate. He slammed his hand on Izuku's desk which made it let vibrated a little bit. He then saw the notebook on Izuku's desk. He quickly grabbed it and read the content.

"Your book, DEKU?" Bokugo asked which received nodded from Izuku. And then BANG, the book got enveloped by the explosion. All of the hard worked Izuku put in it had been gone to waste.

(A/N: Actually, it is the 14 Vol of Hero Notebook and had been written only about 3 pages)

"This what will happen if you still trying to ignore the fact in front of your eyes" after that, all 3 of them left Izuku speechless while still trying to let his mind processed what just happened.

STOP BEING A HERO

STOP DREAMING

The words still echoed inside his head. He put his hands on top of the book which was unusable anymore. The front page was covered by black color and inside, it was broken. He took the book and threw it into the dustbin.

Taking his bag, he started to walk home. "I can't stop, I promised mom I will be a great hero!" he said not to anyone. He was in lost, can the society accept him in the hero world. Or does he was more suitable being a villain?

Unknown to him, the route he took was weirdly silent. No one was there. Only him, walking while his thought was drifting. He then stopped, feeling a gaze from someone coming from his back. When he tilted his head, no one was there.

But his heart still racing. It is the same when you are watching a horror movie. Waiting for the jumpscare to pop out.

Then, he heard a deep voice.

"Nice body you got there. Mind if I take it?" something rose from the floor. It was a villain with a structure like a slime. His green tentacles grabbed both of Izuku's hand and feet making him immobilized.

The villain started to combine his body with Izuku's. The tentacle was in Izuku's mouth, making him hard to breathe.

"Wow, nice quirk kid. I could say your quirk is suitable to become a villain" the villain whispered in Izuku's ear. He felt anger and rage flowing inside. He didn't care if he gets bullied. He didn't care if everyone avoided him.

But he can't stand if someone says to him he can't be a hero.

His only thought was, "I can choose what I want to be" before he could hear a scream making its way into Izuku's ears.

"GYAHHHH You Fucking Bastard," the villain said while one of his eyes missing. All Izuku can see at that moment was the Villian which was green slime before was now a bloody red slime.

Well, thank you for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. Chapter 3

'Is that blood?' that was what Izuku thought of after seeing the red liquid mix with the slime. It now turned into a bloody red slime.

As disgusting as it sounds, the other eye still moving like nothing happen. Except for the blood flows which were still coming out the slime's body and the screech that the slime let out.

"What the Hell. What The HELL. WHAT THE HELL! Where is my fucking eye?" it wiggled its body, hitting anything in its path. Izuku just stood there, not moving an inch.

He was scared.

How can I make the villain's eye explode? Is that even possible? Nonono, I can't let my emotion control my quirk. It will be so fucking bad!

The villain regained its composure. Slowly, he saw Izuku didn't run away which makes the villain grin. Even with the pain, it can not surpass the feeling of revenge that the villain had inside his mind.

After seeing the slime moved again, Izuku snapped out of his thought. He tried to take a step back but the slime launched its body like a ball. Izuku saw that thing was coming so he ducked before it hit him.

'Now that is a good dodge' Izuku complimented himself but it's not over.

The slime rose again, now moving its tentacles. Izuku cant think anything to counter it. The tentacles sure are fast even though it looks like that.

If he ran now, the result will be his death. He needs a distraction. He needs a weapon. He needs a weight. Weight... wait... BAG.

His bag was full of textbooks and assignment that he didn't finish. He could guess the weight was 5 kg. (A bag with a weight of 5kg isn't a big deal in my country) He took his bag from his back. [Get it? Bag Back... Let me kill myself first]

Using all of his might, he threw the bag which lands a bullseye at the slime face making it hurt a little bit. Then, he ran and never look back. Until he reached a crowded place, his feet didn't stop moving and he never takes a stop.

It was 7 pm at that moment. The streets were full of colors. It such a nice view with people wearing all kind of clothes. He knew he will get scolded even more if he was late and also didn't contact her after school.

He sighed, but he never thinks his mom as a hassle. She just cared for him and also wanted the best for him. He smiles, thinking his mom dishes for tonight. It can be curry or even dashi with a plate of grilled beef.

With some soup and rice, it will be a perfect combo. After walking for about 7 minutes, he arrived at his apartment. Using the lift, he finally made it. He was waiting at the front door. Knocking a little, he waited for his mom to open the door.

But the door opened by itself. No, it wasn't locked. His mind was full of bad thought, but he shrugged it off. Upon entering, he was greeted by darkness. He gulped, it felt creepy and there was a strange smell lurking around.

"Mom" he called out. But there is no answer. Again, he tried to call out his mom but nothing happened.

He felt shiver suddenly running down his spine. Despite being scared, he still had a lot of courage inside him. He could sense a blood flow so it ensured him that his mom was here.

But boy oh boy he is so fucking wrong.

"Hello, Izuku" he heard a deep voice calling out for him. "Come and see your mom" again, the creepy voice resound. Then he heard a thud sound before he saw something rolling on the floor. Closer and closer, it came into Izuku sights.

Is it a ball or what? Izuku wondered what was that thing. He saw it was black with a little bit of green, same as his hair. Wait, his hair?

Slowly, he picked up the 'ball'. He then turned it on the other side. The string was hair. The brownish part was skin. It had a mouth, a pair of ear, a pair of eyes and a face. But missing its lower part, it was just ahead.

HEAD HEAD HEAD HEAD HEAD HEAD

Izuku was speechless. In his arms was his mom's head. The emotion was rushing inside his blood vessel.

"This is a joke right, mom you can come out now. It's okay, I am happy you are by my side, Even if I have a villain quirk, even when everyone told me to die. You are there. So come out now mom. Let's end this prank" he said that words to the head.

"Hahaha, your mom was delicious. She has a nice taste but sadly her quirk is bullshit. Now, let us move on to the main dish" the deep voice let out a laugh before coming out from the shadow.

It was the green slime before. The grin on his face was never that big.

"Oh if you're wondering how can I came here. Your student id said it all" the green slime said in a mock voice.

Then the grime slime surfed, coming closer to Izuku. It had already been 2 seconds, nothing happened. The slime didn't move an inch.

The green slime wondered what was wrong. His mind can't process anything before his body exploded.

The blood painted the room with a nice and fresh red color. It was a terrifying sight. But Izuku didn't care. His eyes were wet with tears. He didn't know what can he do now.

His life was now can be said upside down. How can he live without anyone?

But he didn't sit there crying. Slowly he feels to his knees. He pulled the head closer before giving it a final farewell. He kissed her mom's forehead. Before putting it on the sofa.

He came out from the apartment. He took a great look at it for the last time. He smiled, knowing that his mom was now resting in peace.

He knew, but he can't accept it. It hurt, the pain throbbing against his chest. He can't live inside a house where her mother lies. He had an option.

RUN AWAY. Run from Life. Run from People. Run from Society.

He didn't take a peek from behind. All of it was gone in a day. Are all of that was his fault, to begin with?

Waters brushed against his cheeks. The cloud was turning sad while pouring it tears on the earth. The rain mix with his own tears fell on the ground.

He didn't have any guidance and help. He will try to stand strong.

Living inside- THE UNDERGROUND


	4. Chapter 4

I am cold.

I am hungry.

I am afraid.

I am penniless.

I am homeless.

I am useless.

The words keep playing at Izuku's mouth. He was sitting in a very dark alley. It had been 3 days since he touched any food. His stomach grumbled once in a while but he can't do anything. He ate some peoples leftover that he found inside the garbage can.

He was grateful even though it didn't taste good. He was satisfied even though it just lasted for about an hour. He was happy because he still found something to eat. But what should he do now? His desire became bigger and bigger.

His eyes moving, trying to find anything edible. Hell, he even devoured some grass about sometimes ago. As long as it is edible, anything can be a food for him. The street let out some sounds of cars and people talking and chuckling. The light didn't reach him but he can still saw the present of it. It was dim to be exact.

Everyone seems to ignore the fact that a homeless child is there. No one gave a look at him or even take a pity. They were like... Oblivious. Oblivious to the world, they just care for themselves. It wasn't a joke or a bold statement without any evidence.

Izuku shivered, the cold was crawling onto Izuku's skin. He put his head on the cardboard that he used it as a mat. On the other side, he stretched his feet. Sleepy, his eyelids were heavy. He yawned once, then he started his slumber.

But it didn't last long. He heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to his position. He wondered who and why will anyone come here. He took a peek and saw 2 bulky men were talking to each other.

The man wore a simple strip shirt where the other one wore a singlet, exposing his muscles. Izuku was scared. What will happened to him if they found out he was eavesdropping. They seem to be quite strong if you look at their physicals.

He wanted to stay quiet but then he saw one of them was holding a bread with meat as it topping. His mouth watered. It had been a while since he tastes something like that. He was in an argument. Whether leaves both of them alone or try to ask the bread out of their kindness.

Luck was not on his side that day. Somehow, a cat suddenly kicked a tin can make both of the men stopped their conversation and went to Izuku place. Izuku didn't have any time to hide and soon he was found by both of the men.

He tried to explain the situation just to get greeted by a kick. Following it were some punches and slaps. It didn't stop there, they made Izuku became a seat for both of them which make Izuku suffered more.

When Izuku let out tears and asking them to let him go, both of the men just chuckled.

Izuku didn't want to be hurt nor he wanted to hurt people. He just wanted something to eat. He just wanted to ask them nicely. He just wanted to be strong.

He just wanted to eat.

Just wanted to eat.

Wanted to eat.

To eat.

Eat.

He could felt the blood flows of the men, still running through their vines. Using his mind, he imagined one of the man organs exploded. After that, he could hear a screech following it was a sound of water gushing out from something.

One of the men had his heart crushed by Izuku's quirk. It wasn't too powerful but it constantly crushing his heart until he started to vomit out blood. That doesn't mean it was the end, his eyes were popped.

His lungs were pressed by a force. His blood wasn't moving making his vines swollen and some of it explode. It was a hellish experience for him before he let out his last breath.

The other one was controlled by Izuku. Izuku started by imagining he pulled out his nails one by one. Every time he pulled one out, the man screamed in pain while pulling the other nail. After that, the nightmare still didn't end.

Izuku made the man crush his own feets using a brick. One hit made his feet tingling. Two hit made his feet swollen. Three hit made it bones cracked. Four hits made his feet broken. Izuku commended the man to hit his feet until he was satisfied.

The tears were streaming down on the man's cheeks. While he can't control his body, his mouth seems to be fine. He begged for forgiveness, saying he had kids and a wife to take care. But all of his demand seem to fade when it reached Izuku's ears.

After the torture was finished, it came to the main event. Izuku picked up the man face. He slammed it against the wall. The man tooth coming out from his jaws. The blood was mixed with his saliva as it came out from his mouth.

After a couple of hits, he rested the man body against the wall. Then, he came up with a very interesting idea. He made the man poked his eyes using his own fingers. Slowly he controlled the both of the man's index fingers.

It was like a slow-motion edit, the fingers rise up and slowly coming closer. The man tears didn't stop, seeing his own body now torturing him and he didn't have any will to stop it. What is sadder than that?

The index fingers were piercing through the cornea. Blood flows each time the finger ran deeper and deeper into his eyes. Mix with his own tears, it was a horrible sight to watch. But for Izuku, it was like a reality show.

Where he can show the world how useful his quirk is.

He laughed, now the man body wasn't on his control. He let the man die in a slow yet painful death. It was an entertainment for him. He didn't know why, but he seems to be throwing all the promise that he made when he was a naïve kid.

"I want to be a hero"

"I will be number one"

"I want to see the citizen smiles when I save them"

And all of it was just a dream. A dream where he can't reach. He tried his hardest but still, the dream wasn't coming closer but rather running away from him.

"Hich hic hic" the man let out some sniff. Izuku though he could start a conversation with him while waiting for the man to die.

"Hey, do you know?"

"Hich ... what hich"

"I once want to be a hero. Where I could save the world and such" his voices was cheerful at that moment, "But then everyone seems to hate me after my quirk manifested" he was depressed. He was opening his own wounds but he still wants to tell the man how he felt.

"And now, I can't be a hero. The dream of saving people with a fearless smile is gone" then Izuku stood up from the floor.

"I thought to myself if I cant be a hero with a fearless smile?" the man follows Izuku's voice and took a look at him, eyeless.

Izuku then faced the man with a smile, "Why can't I be a villain with a fearless smile" then Izuku use his quirk to make the man's brain exploded.

"Sheesh, that was a mess" Izuku dusted himself before starting to loot all the things that he can take from both of the dead body.

After that, he made his way out of the crime scene. Still having a fearless smile plastered on his face.

"So this is how you live in the underground?" Izuku mumbled to himself. Trying to not look suspicious in the crowd. He just killed two men, how will he reacted right now.

Does he felt regret, sorrow or depressed?

"Haha"

"It seems like fun to me? Or not" he said that with colors coming out from his eyes. Now walking on the street was a boy with a fearless smile and a pair of lifeless eyes.

Another chapter for all of you to enjoy. Also just a quick disclaimer, if you had read this story in Wattpad, there is nothing new here. Sorry, I just want to post my story in ff.


	5. Chapter 5

The puddle made a splashing sound once a figure stepped on it. The water splashed on his shoes, making it a little bit wet. He let out a deep sigh, he wondered 'Why it should be raining today?'.

He had a very displeased expression showing on his face. He, who was wearing a black hoodie with a military grey pant and a pair of fingerless glove, was seen almost completely invisible in the dark alley.

"When I was about to take my reward after killing that fatty pig, this happen?! How am I supposed to book a good lodging place tonight" he mumbled to himself. He tried to think something positive so he wouldn't complain anymore. He continued his walks while pondering his mind.

Then, he remembered how hard was it to live in The Underground society. Failing the first steps here mean failing inside the hell itself. The people that lived in The Underground usually someone who have guts and those who have criminal records.

Villians also commonly found in Underground. At least this type of villains is also known as Mercenary. They will do anything for you as long as you have money. Killing, stealing, assassinate, raping, as long as you have money they will do it.

He was actually very thankful because he didn't end up like them. At least for now, he don't. He also remembered the fact that he had eaten many bizarre things in order to survive such as rats, grass, leftover inside a garbage and etc.

Not the best experience that he ever felt. It doesn't last long, he became aware of the world that he lives in when two bulky men opened his eyes. He had felt miserable, pain, anger, hatred. All those kind of things had now mixed up with the figure's heart.

"Who gives a damn about society? Like that fucking quote saying that [Eveyone can be a hero!]. Well, look how the society fucking treat me when I got a Villian Quirk" the man punched the wall beside him, making it crumbled.

The figure's speech wasn't just a talk. He had actually experienced it. From being bullied by his so-called 'classmates' and 'best friend'. Getting his mother killed because he acted braved and tried to capture a villain by himself. And those tortured that he received when he just doesn't do anything that particularly wrong in the first place.

His had his hardships. Surviving 3 months by constantly training and doing odd jobs to support himself. It was very hard and harsh for him. He had no place to go, no one to comfort, nothing to use in his miserable life.

Should he just whining in a corner with teary eyes and hoping it was just a bad dream? No! He had to survive. Even if it meant stealing or killing. The very first day of his training was like sinking his entire body into hell.

His muscle was sore and he collapsed many times. But he didn't give up, the training method that was that a very powerful hero once said: "100 push up, 100 sit up, 100 squat and 10 kilometers of running every single day!". He had never missed it once, even till this day.

After a few weeks, he could felt the effect of the training finally showed up. His stamina drastically increased and his body was becoming more and more ripped. The strength of his body and quirk also seemed to be increasing.

He didn't know why but the method does really work!

Back to the main story, he had tried to do odd jobs frequently but it doesn't pay off that much for him. He was thinking of trying to find a real job because the odd jobs weren't suitable for him. First of all, doing odd jobs are usually hard because it can be varied from catching a lost cat to destroying an entire house.

It was a very hard task but the money that he got after finishing his job wasn't much. Maybe about 50 USD for a simple job and around 300 USD for a very hard job. As he was about to give up, he found out what can he be.

A Vigilante. If he couldn't become a Hero like he wanted to be, why couldn't he be a Heroic-villain? He thought being a vigilante would suit him well. His frightening quirk can kill people instantly if he did it well.

After he had regained his sense back, he had already stood in front of the usual meeting place that he attained to gain rewards. He took out a mask and covered his nose and mouth. The mask had a teeth pattern on its surface.

Then, he entered the premise. All gazes were on him. They recognized him just by his intimidating aura. The peoples inside the premise, men, and women, just silently continuing what they did before.

Trying to avoid his gazes and also tried not to-shivered, in order to survive. The figure then made its way, accompanied by a butler into a room at the very back of the premise. He just opens the door and met his eyes with a very hairy man.

At once glance, he looked like wolverine but bigger. Wearing a suit while having a very dumb smile on his faces, he greeted the man that was now sitting in front of him.

"Thank you for coming, Red"

The black hoodie figure let out a hearty laugh,

"Please, call me Izuku"

[BREAK]

"So what's the state of the black market?" the man who is known as Izuku asked while putting his feet on top of the table in front of him.

"I don't get much information. There is a rumor going around saying that an organization has tried to make a drug that can erase quirk!" the man who had a "Hiro" tag name on his suit replied. He put a bunch of files on top of the table, revealing some pictures and reports from the police.

Izuku casually took the reports and photos and took a great look at it. If the reports were true and the photos weren't actually edited, Izuku though it could be a very dangerous situation for Japan. A drug that can erase quirk.

What will happen if they erase the number one hero's quirk? Choas and fear will spread to all of the people. Rebellion will happen and Japan will be conquered by those who have the drugs.

"Scary. Still, how much will the government pay me for this job?" Hiro was taken back by his words.

"He is really insane," he said those remarks in his mind said. He just shakes his head a few times before lighting a cigarette and started to smoke.

It was quickly stopped by Izuku using his quirk. Hiro's right hand can't be moved. He doesn't feel like his hand was even alive. Izuku sent him a glared before deactivating his quirk.

"Geez, that was uncalled for," Hiro said in a joking tone while rubbing his hand slowly to make sure his blood was still flowing like normal.

"I.Hate.Smokers!" Izuku declared. Izuku took the files once again before picking up the information that he thought would help him take down this organization.

"The Government will pay you a lot sum of money. If you succeeded of course.. but if you died we wouldn't want to do anything with you. All of the meetings that you had already attend including this one, wouldn't be recorded to avoid any information from being leaking. Do you accept this job?"

"Yeah!" Izuku just replied with one simple word.

Hiro took out a contract with a stamp. He wrote Izuku's real and fake names onto it. After he had done filling in the necessary things, he asked Izuku for his signature. Izuku was about to sign before he stopped for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" Hiro asked him out of concern.

"Can you give me one condition?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Until I am prepared, I want this mission to be put on hold. Can you do it?"

"Sure!" Hiro wrote what Izuku demanded.

"Ah, one more thing. Do you mind?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you asked me to do this job. Didn't you have the number one hero serving under Japan government? Even if he can't, there are many more heroes that you could ask? Why do I need to do it, and more in secret too"

It's not like Izuku cared about all of those heroes. But he was curious about it. This job and why does he need to do it.

"It's easy. The hero couldn't dirty their hand doing something as nasty as this!"

"Tch" Izuku clicked his tongue.

[BREAK]

Izuku came out from the store with some packed food and two drinks. He didn't know why Hiro gave him this thing but since he didn't have want to save money, Izuku thought it wasn't a very bad idea. Izuku could see the bright sky had now turned into an orange color.

The sun shimmered while slowly disappearing from sight. He took a route leading to a small alleyway. He walked slowly, tried not to make anything that will bring him trouble. Izuku was thinking where should he sleep for today. Because he didn't book any places, maybe he should sleep under the old bridge.

He was lost in thought that he didn't notice something was happening in front of him. He came back to his sense when he heard some people were causing a ruckus. He wanted to ignore them but suddenly he was piqued about what will happen.

He slowly made his way to the group. The group, which consisted of 5 men and 1 girl, were arguing. That what it looked from Izuku point of view. Of course, he didn't know that the girl was in deep trouble.

About a few minutes ago, she used that route to find someone who was willing to help her. Then, he tried to ask the group of 5 men that were now cornering her. Their eyes were reflecting lust and desired for her body.

She was scared but she wouldn't go down without a fight. And now, we can continue where we left off.

"Oh, cmon little girl. Don't you want to experience new thing?" the man with a spiky hair said. He licked his bottom lips while trying to contain his desire.

"Yeah, 5 guys banging 1 girl. Does it seems like a very good idea?" the other man said. His cowlick blonde hair was waving even though there was no wind there. Weird...

The girl trembled. The spiky-haired man reached his hand to her chest but she punched him 3 times. One at the stomach, one on the face and the other one at... -

[James: Hey, should I really write this?

Cat: Yeah. Of course. Those bitches deserved that!

James: Okay?!]

\- the balls.

"Urgh" the mean groned while clutching his dick and balls. Her punches weren't weak. Izuku who sees that, clutching his own balls. He wondered how hurt the man was. Yeah, even though he was about to rape a girl, does his balls deserved that?

It seems like that girl punched wasn't slow nor sloppy. She seems to have some skills in fighting. Her stance was like someone who had at least 2 months of experience in Karate or Taekwondo. The other men, after seeing one of their companion drop dead, charged to the girl.

They pushed her down and started beating her. Punches and kicks were sent flying directly onto her body. She used both of her hands to cover her face.Izuku, who saw the girl potential, emerged from his hiding spot.

The mean didn't notice his presence so Izuku slowly sneaked behind them. He took out his knife and stabbed one of the man's neck. His blood gushing out from his head as it was about to fall. All of them were shocked.

Izuku then continued his job by stabbing the other man at his back. He let the knife there and took out a new one. When the other four came back to their senses, they took out their weapon. The spiked hair man seems to have a gun but since he was lying down there, he wasn't a major problem.

The blonde hair man took out a kukri while his underlings took out a baton and a taser. The one who held the baton started first. He charged at Izuku which Izuku easily dodged it. The man tried a second time and successfully hit Izuku at his hand.

He grinned but then he felt his body was powerless. His body fell on the floor. He tried to move his hand and feet but it doesn't work. Izuku giggled and pointed at his heart which had a knife sticking out from it. After a few seconds, the man died while bathing in his own blood.

The other 3 had fears clearly showing on their faces. The one with the taser pulled the trigger. He felt something was off because he had never thought of doing it yet. When he saw where he shoot, he was paled to the point that his face was becoming blue.

He shot the guy with the blond hair. His body trembled but he couldn't run. His body was stuck there. Like something was possessing his body. He moved his vision to Izuku who had both of his hand in front of his body.

IZuku moved one of his hand, he made it like he took something out from his back. But that wasn't the case here. The man's body followed Izuku action like it was what he wanted. The man could felt a sharp pain in the back of his body, as it seems like the knife that Izuku had used to stab him had been pulled out.

Then Izuku put his hand on his neck and ran his hand around it. The man followed and had his neck cut out. Izuku still didn't have enough put his hand on his lip and brought it down followed by left and right action. The man cried and after a while, he died with tears mixed with his blood.

Izuku then walked slowly to the blond guy. He had a very scary smile on his face. The blond man was crying like a baby.

"Pplz, I-I w-wa-w-awnt toot lllivee!" the men stuttered on his words because of the shock from the taser. Izuku casually picked up the kukri from the blondie's hand and dropped it on top of his body. Izuku repeated the same actions about ten times but the blondie was still breathing.

Izuku became bored and decided to stab his heart. Now, for the final man. The spike hair man tried to run but Izuku threw his knife directly hitting his hip. The man took out the knife and without a second thought, charged at Izuku.

Izuku waited for the final moment before punching the man's jaw until he fell head first onto the floor. His head hit a sharp stone, piercing his skull and killing him immediately. The girl who observed the fight from the start to the end, had her jaw dropped.

Izuku turned toward her. Having those smile on his face with blood soaking most of his body. He asked her nicely.

"You next?"

The girl shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"You next?"

The girl shook her head.

Izuku then sat on the dead body while having a goofy grin on his face.

"So, what do you think about this?"

The girl held her urge to puke. The smell of stench blood and very unpleasing looking body were in front of her.

Izuku jokingly poked out the eyeball of the blond haired guy and showed it to her.

"Hey, see this eyeball. Its so cool, cmon open your eyes!" Izuku tone was like a little boy getting a gift.

The girl shook her head and wanted to run away but her feet gave up at the crucial moment. All the things that she could think right now were dying horribly. Maybe after having raped, she will be sold to someone else and become a sex slave.

Her body shivered thinking the pain and despair that she will feel. Tears threatening to come out from the corner of her eyes as she wrapped herself using her hand and feet. Seeing her like that, Izuku got up from the man's body and walked to her.

Every step that he made making the girl pray even harder.

Hoping that she will be fine in the end. Hoping that this was just a nightmare and she will wake up from it soon.

Izuku stopped in front of her. He took out his fist and hit her head lightly.

*Dush*

The girl rubbed her head while still being scared of him. Izuku grabbed her hair and pulled it upward making her crying in pain.

-STOP. IT HURT!

She wanted to scream but her voice won't come out. She was scared. She was terrified. She was frightened. Will she really die?

"Hey hey, my face is here. Not on the floor!" Izuku angrily said.

He put both of his hand and cupped her cheek. Izuku forcefully made her faced him.

"Hichic" the girl let out some sobs.

"Don't cry now. If you don't have guts, I will kill you right away, no joke!" Izuku let her go and she hurriedly tried to run away.

"Make another step and you are dead!"

Her feet stopped. She knew what he was capable of and he didn't have the slightest intention of letting her go.

She gave and fell on her knee, crying. Izuku doesn't seem affected by her crying. Izuku has heart but it was already dead.

"I want you to kill people," Izuku told the girl something really unexpected.

"Huh" was the answer that Izuku got.

"You heard me. You will need to kill people. Don't worry, it's not like you are doing something illegal" did she heard him right.

'It's not illegal'

She wondered if he was joking or he has an unstable condition. Either way, she knew Izuku seems like a very dangerous person.

Izuku was having a little difficulty taking something out of his pant. Once he succeeded, he showed the content to the girl.

It was an official document from Japanese Government stating that Izuku aka Red can kill and captured all of the people living in underground society.

She can't believe her eyes. Izuku was really an official officer but whether he was or not, asking her to kill people was really out of the question.

"You still hesitant. Okay, I will explain it carefully to you but first of all read this document first" Izuku handed her the document that he was carrying. She read the content only to sat there, frozen.

-A drug that can 'Erase' Quirk

\- Some hostage spotted

\- Tortured and forced to become lab rat

\- Unknown source of the drug

She didn't know how much danger she will be involved if she followed him. Was she ready for this?

"Look, kid, I will train you until you are ready. For now, if you want to live, better do what I said or you will meet the other guys in heaven or hell!"

She was taken back. Even if she didn't want to admit it, he was right. Even if she could run away from him, she will meet other dangers along her way. Look at this thugs, for example, she was almost raped by them.

Looking at them again, she lost sympathy to them. She felt they deserved what Izuku did to them. She wickedly grinned ear to ear. Seeing her expression changed, Izuku slapped her face.

*Splat*

It wasn't that hard but it sure hurt a little. Rubbing her cheek, she wondered why did he slap her. Maybe if she showed any emotions toward him, he would be angry and abused her.

That may be true.

But surely Izuku had his own replied to that question,

"Look, whatever your name is. I'm not making a serial killer right now. I don't need you if you think that I will only teach you about killing. I don't want that lifeless eyes or that creepy smile you have when you look at the corpses a little bit ago. My real intention is to make a partner that can help me, got it?!"

The girl just obediently nodded her head in agreement.

"That's settled, let have a brief meeting about your training. Also, don't bother about the corpses. No one will care about it!" Izuku stood up and start to walk.

The girl seems to have a little bit of difficulty trying to stand up. Maybe her body was still bothered by the impact of seeing someone died in front of her.

Izuku, seeing her like that slowly went to her. He held out his hand which she took it. As their hand intertwined, Izuku tugged her hand with a bit of force and she could finally stand up.

"Need help?"

"I think I'm fine" she refused his help in manners.

As they were leaving the crime scene, the girl stumbled to her feet and almost fell off and guess what, she does fall off.

Izuku just doesn't want to catch her in time and let her weak body laying on the floor. As he chuckled, he picked her up and he accidentally touches her boobs.

He groped it for a few seconds before letting it go.

The girl, who seems emotionless opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I'm lacking charms"

"Don't worry. It will grow eventually" he assured her about her chest size.

She just looked down at her petite body and small chest, thinking how will her life changed if she had big boobs.

"So, girl. Look here"

"I have a name," the girl said slowly, pouting her mouth in advance.

"Sure, tell me your name!" Izuku said while not even bothering looking at her.

"It's Toga Himiko! Nice to meet you..."

"Izuku. Just Izuku!"

"Okay, Izuku-sensei!" her words filled with a little sign of happiness and eagerness.

"By the way Toga. Maybe this is a little bit late.."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the Underground!"

"Oh, by the way. If you didn't reach my expectation, I will kill you!"

"Hiccc"

"I arent joking okay. So I hope you are ready.."

She put her hand on Izuku's mouth.

"If. If that happens. C-can you please at least..."

Izuku removed her hand and asked her.

"What?"

"Please use me as you please!"

"The fuck?!!!!"

And now started a new story of an asshole boy and a weird girl.

A/N: I am alive! I just finished my exams and now I am working on bew chapters for my Wattpad story. This book will also get some loves but for now I will put it on hold.


	7. Chapter 7

"I bet you are having some screws loose inside your head!" Izuku retort without any signs of pity. He then clasped both of his hands while chanting something.

"Author-san. Please lend me a screwdriver!" Izuku said with a voice full of emotions.

A faint light shone in front of them followed by the sound of angels singing sweetly. A paper suddenly fell off from the sky which Izuku quickly grabbed it.

The moment of truth, he anxiously opened the paper which had words on it saying

"Fuck You!

-Author-san"

Izuku crumbled the paper before throwing it at his back which magically fell into a trash bin. Izuku fell on his knees before looking at the sky. He held a deep breath before letting out his true feeling...

"FUCK YOU JAMES!".

After Izuku insulted James for about five minutes, he got up from his knees and began walking. Toga followed him but failed to catch up which lead Izuku waiting for her before moving.

She was acting kinda like a hamster. Observing everything that she thought new. Even though she was hopeless, now she had a light guiding her.

Maybe it would not be the cleanest and purest route that she could take but at least it will pay off.

She knew it will. She already entrusted her body to him. She will accept any kind of treatment that she will receive. Whether it's a harsh or a loving treatment, she will still stay beside him.

Maybe you think that she is crazy and nuts. How could she just accept a person's promise even though he killed people like it was nothing? People will see him as a murderer, savage, killer, someone that they should never associate with.

She will give her reason.

"I don't want that lifeless eyes or that creepy smile you have when you look at the corpses a little bit ago. My real intention is to make a partner that can help me, got it?!"

That words that he said was something that she didn't hear for a long time.

Not the contents of the words.

But the tone and the way he said those words really made her move.

A tone of a very harsh person but under that, there were some signs of gentleness and concern.

Something that she didn't hear for almost a decade. It moved her heart. It moved her souls. It moved her entire body.

Tears slowly caressed her cheeks. She wiped it using her hand while she braces herself.

She should not be afraid now. She should stand strong.

Because now, there was a shadow to protect her. A shadow which only filled with darkness but no matter what, they will always stay by your side. Whether it's visible or not. It will always be there.

The thought of it was already enough to make Toga smile.

"Yo, we had already arrived so stop spacing out like that!" Izuku lightly hit her forehead to wake Toga up from her daydream.

"Uh, oh. Okay" she hurriedly followed her into a small hut located at an isolated place inside the city. The hut wasn't too shabby but she didn't know if she can live comfortably inside it.

-I shouldn't be ungrateful. At least I have a place to live

Toga slapped her face a few times before start walking like a robot into the house. Izuku who watched her just froze in place.

"How much should I teach this kid. She even lacks common sense for cyka blyat!" Izuku let out a sighed before following her inside the hut.

Toga was actually amazed at how big the hut was. She thought that it will only have one room but she was wrong. The hut was built with a living room and two bedrooms. Inside the bedrooms, there was a futon and some pillow and blankets.

The hut which looked shabby before was now like an ideal place for her.

"You think you will live in a slump? If you want to be stronger you should have a place to rest and recover your stamina. The one near the living room is mine. You can take the room at the back door" Izuku pointed to her room.

She giddily walked into her room as she took a deep breath. The scent of her room was really nice. It smells like lavender and roses. It's truly a pleasant smell. She enjoyed herself for a little while, sniffing the futon which smelt like it had just been bought, the fresh air when she opened the window and the feeling of softness when she put her head on the pillow.

She heard footsteps before Izuku casually walked into her room and took out his underwear under the futon.

Toga was shocked and look at Izuku and the underwear back and forth.

"I hope you enjoyed the scent of this room. LOL" Izuku laughed before disappeared from her sight.

She put her face and buried it in the pillow before screaming with all of her might.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK"

After she had finally calmed down, she went out to find Izuku setting the foods on the floor.

"Oh good, you are already here. Go wash your hand and then eat this quick" Toga obediently followed his command. After she washed her hand, she grabbed two cups and poured water inside it before bringing it to the floor.

She rested her butt on the floor. The feeling of hardness and coldness combine gathered at her butt, she felt a little bit uncomfortable.

Her body was fidgeting a lot and her expression was very unpleasant. Izuku just sighed when he looked at his new 'partner'. He then went to his room and grabbed a cushion for her.

When he gave it to her, she refused to sit on it saying that 'I am not worthy of such place'. It made Izuku so damn mad that he settled it with putting her on top of him while he sat on the cushion.

"Satisfied?!"

"..." She silently ate her food with her face as red as a tomato.

"After you finish eating, we will sleep and tomorrow we will begin our training!"

Toga faced him and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Sure sensei!"

"Tch, I felt like I am more suitable being called babysitter"

"Whaa, I am the same age as you!!! @/@"

"Whatever"

The house which was usually dark and silent at the night was now filled with some laughter of a young girl and the voice of an annoyed boy. Deep inside, both of them were enjoying this golden moment of their life to the fullest.

Because of one day,

All of it will disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun rose as it shone through the curtain making it ways to a certain room. As the light made it contact with a person who was happily sleeping on the futon, she woke up in an instant. As she inhaled the morning air, her body was filled with energy.

It had been a while since I had a good sleep. She thought after stretching her body and went to the backyard. A small room that about to collapsed was the place that she could call a bathroom. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she suddenly feeling restless seeing the place.

It's not like she hates it but the fact that this rundown room is a bathroom really made her think twice before entering. With a door that had broken screws holding it and holes around the wall and worst of all, there's no rooftop whatsoever.

Giving up, she quickly entered the bathroom with a towel on her shoulder. Inside, she removed her clothes and rinse her body with the cold water. Feeling the water running down through her body was something she enjoys.

Humming escaped from her mouth as she wiped her body. The humming sound was lovely that it made Izuku become a little bit mad. Izuku knew that if he went to her and told her to stop, he will be labeled as a pervert.

If he didn't, he could just wait for her to stop. Thinking again, the second option was the only option that he found acceptable. He continued his training by doing some push ups and sit ups. His body started to let out sweats.

After a couple of minutes of training, he decided it was time for breakfast. He went to the house and grabbed a loaf of bread and a bottle of jam from the shelf. He put down two plates and made some bread filled with jam.

He then called out for Toga saying that the breakfast was done. She came out from her room with only underwear and a shirt covering her top region. Izuku was unfazed with that kind of appearance but it still bothered him how defenseless she is.

"Toga, can you put on some clothes"

"I already put on some!"

"I... Okay, after you're done eating we are gonna do some training so change your clothes to the more inappropriate one", that being said, Izuku got up from the table after done eating a few pieces of bread. He now had replenished his mana and ready to make some magic...

He took a chair with him outside, waiting for Toga to finished changing her clothes. He then took a look at the sky. The blue sky was very big and vast. The cloud shimmered like a mirror when the sunlight was passing through its body.

His gloomy eyes were now focused on the field which looked really pleasant to him. Thinking back, he used to play at the field a lot when he was a child.

"I am done sensei"

Two average size puddings were bouncing up and down as Toga ran up to him.

A piece of white shirt underneath a grey hoodie and wearing a black tracksuit, Toga who was excited for her first training of the day. Izuku who was looking at him suddenly frowned. He didn't expect her to dress as fancy as this.

On his mind, he expected that this training would only last for an hour. The training method that he used determined what role that Toga could be. She would support him but it will be based on her abilities of what types of help that she could do.

Whether its just reporting enemy position, drawing maps, and escape route, help him with combats or acting as a decoy and lure the enemies into a trap. Even a small help would help remove some of the burdens that he's carrying on his shoulder.

They first started by doing some stretching then ran for a few hundred meters and then some push-ups and sits up. The training goes on with a few breaks until Toga was out of breath. He had already asked her to removed the hoodie but she refused to obey.

As Toga was busy doing her training, Izuku was busy calculating her worth. She lacks stamina and also a little bit clumsy. She didn't know how to manage her breathing so she would not get tired easily and her endurance was a little bit low.

Now came the final test. Izuku grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed it into Toga's palm. As the knife entered her flesh, she felt an urge to scream. Her blood started to flow from the wound. The sensation of metallic thing inside her flesh made her felt uncomfortable and she quickly took the knife and threw it away.

Izuku was there, standing with an emotionless face. His gloomy eyes were darted to the knife that she had thrown. He walked slowly and picked it up. He went back to Toga who was holding her hand with a face filled with pain and anger.

"Cmon, we need to wash the wound," Izuku said without any hinted of emotions.

She refused to move from her spot. Izuku brought his face closer to her. Having eye contacts with the criminals and bad guys for a few years had given him an ability to read someone by their eyes. he could see whether they have good or bad intentions just by their eyes.

Even when they tried to hide their nature, their eyes didn't lie. Seeing Toga right now, all he could see beyond those eyes was a revenge. He let out a sigh, putting the knife on Toga's right hand which was still okay.

"Just hit me. Think as this is just a training", still, no emotions portrayed on his face and his words.

Hearing that, the corners of her mouth began to twitch before it formed a wicked smile. The knife followed the motion of Toga's hand. It went upward, then quickly went down in an instant. The force was so hard that it pierced through Izuku's hand.

The knife was stuck in his hand. A numbness feeling rose on Izuku's wound before it was replaced with a huge amount of pain. Normal people would scream and cried but this was something that Izuku had felt many times already that it became boring and lame.

Toga snapped out of her rage mode and can only widen her eyes as she saw what she had done. Her feet gave up as she went down on the field, trembling and scared. She closed her teary eyes and bowed to Izuku and said sorry over and over again.

"Now now, you shouldn't face away from your teacher", grabbing her hair, he pulled it up making Toga stand. She faced him with a face full of guilt. Her action was unforgivable. She just let her rage took over her body.

"Okay, lets head inside. I will treat your wound and we will stop the training session for a week until your injury is healed!" Izuku slapped the back of her head before went to the house. Confused, she followed him but still feeling something was off.

There's no way he would let her got away so easily. Even for a girl, hurting your teacher is a big crime. She knew she would eventually get punished but the thing is, what kind of punishment will Izuku made her do.

She hoped that there would be no tortured whatsoever. She couldn't handle the pain and suffering from it. Having all of these weird thought had made her become uneasy which Izuku could easily see. Her body language told it just like that.

Rapidly sweating, walking but her steps were off, rough breath and constantly avoiding eyes contact with him. Izuku stopped on his track before facing Toga once again. She, who was still walking without any care in the world bumped into Izuku.

Realizing that she had done something terrible again, she was about to go down at all four before getting slapped by Izuku in both sides of her face.

"Owwie", Toga let out a cry.

"Would you stop getting so nervous and restless. There are no benefits of doing it"

"But, I stabbed your hand and the wound is deep"

"Look at me. It's all under the name of training. Getting injured and tired are parts of training. If you cant handle it, you would be useless in battle!"

"Like I said, we will treat both of our wounds and then we will have dinner. If you don't want to join, it's up to you. Meanwhile, we will learn about strategy and combat tactics tomorrow so be prepared"

"Urk. Yes Sir" Toga showed him her salute which made Izuku snickered. Her antics were really amusing to watch. It had been a while since he had a laugh. Maybe taking her as his disciple wasn't that bad after all.

"Sensei, I would like to gave you a reward!", Toga quickly gave a peck on Izuku's cheek. She was expecting some embarrass reaction from him but it was utterly crushed when she heard what he said.

"Loli is no no. I'm not gonna get caught by FBI!"

"But I-"

"You should at least be 16 but before that, I could only see you as a child that need fatherly love"

After that, both of them had a quarrel about Toga being illegal or not for Izuku to look at her as a wamen! [women].


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up wasn't her best time of the day. She would twitch her body, kick the air, groan and sometimes even try to dance while in her sleeping pose but it usually failed to wake her up. It was already the 7th day since she started to live with Izuku.

She was genuinely surprised because of how kind Izuku is. Sure, he didn't show it like how a normal person would but that doesn't mean he's bad. The only differences that she thought was how caring he is inside but keep a stern and unfazed posture outside.

How much has he seen to wear such a mask every single day without shedding any tears or showing any kind of emotions? He does smile from time to time but it's just a forced smile underneath a very poor and sad soul.

She wanted to reach that soul and caress it gently. She knew it needed someone to look out and care for it, its all alone in this cruel and unforgiving world.

"Tehee, I guess I am the only who is qualified enough to be by his side!" she let out a laugh and formed a slime but her fantasy was cut short after her face kissed with the floor.

"So you have time to slack off now huh?" he held her face to the ground. Toga knew she was doomed but it's never too late to ask for an apology, right?!

"I'm showy, I wsy abht thu whake uhp" her voice was unclear due to her mouth was practically on the floor. Izuku ignored her as he started going front and backward while still holding her face. Toga wiggled her body to get out from his grip.

She can't stand her face being rubbed on the floor. It's of course hurt but there's more to it. She hasn't washed this room and after finding Izuku's underwear under her futon, she didn't know what he had been doing in this room.

"Did he do That here?" her face instantly became red and she can't help but feel flustered. If its true, she didn't know if she could still live in this room ever again. Her effort finally rewarded as she slipped out of his grip and ran to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long in there or I am gonna bring you out myself" he warned her as her silhouette was nowhere in his sight. He rubbed the back of his head before going to the training field. He stretched out his muscles and started to warm up his body.

He did some light exercises such as sit-ups, push-ups, jogs, and squad while waiting for Toga to arrive. It took her ten minutes to finish which made Izuku irritated.

"Girls are such a hassle!" an unsatisfied look arose on Toga's face as she objected his opinion.

"At least we have charm" she proudly showed her chest which made Izuku replied with a "Meh". Of course, it triggered her, she always told him that her body will develop into a stunning woman but Izuku just shrugged her off.

"Now then, since you have time blabbering around about your small chests, how about we started our training session" Izuku raised his eyebrow but didn't receive any replied. the only thing that he got was a punch to the stomach which of course came from none other than Toga herself.

"Idiot" she mumbled the last word with teary eyes.

[Break]

"Oh god, why is it so tiring?" she was basically exhausted that her whole body and mind were jammed.

"It isn't training if you didn't put any efforts to it" Izuku stared deep into the orange sky. It was pleasant and heartwarming seeing the sun change every single day. It's a memory that he used to have. Watching the sky with her mom and dad on the balcony while exchanging smiles and laughter.

His chest hurt a little bit and he suddenly felt unwell. Maybe because of his emotions were running wild. He had been keeping it for a few years now and he thought it would take a couple more years before he's ready to actually let it out.

He turned his gaze to Toga who was now panting heavily. Sweat covered her body as she's trying to stay awake after she had exhausted herself. She pushed behind stray strands of her blonde hair behind her ears. She then sighed as loudly as she could which snapped Izuku back to the reality. Izuku was glad that Toga didn't notice him being a little bit off today. Wiping his face, he then thought that he should end the training a little bit early.

He didn't want toga to be suspicious about his condition right now. He just needs to calm down a little bit or took down some villains. Speaking of villains, it's about time that he proceed with his next plan. Against the faction called The League of Villian which their name rose many times on the files that he received, he thought they were big deals.

He wouldn't take them very lightly. He didn't have much information about them, there's where Toga will assemble the pieces. She would sneak into the facility and tried to locate the target. Once the target was located and still alive, they will need to inform the Police Department of Japan.

Sure, they had done an illegal act but it's better having the mission being a success rather than fail. He already thought through it and it's the best decision that's available. Spreading his arm, he took a deep breath and let his fatigue body refreshed.

"I think we should head in now" his harsh voice break the endless silence that had been going on for a while.

"Oh, but its still early" Toga objected with a clear refusal in her voice. She lightly pouted her mouth and turned her body back to Izuku. Izuku lightly chopped her head which made her wince in pain, slowly rubbing the spot.

"If you have time for that, move your ass off you little piece of shit" Izuku sure didn't hold back his words. Toga obediently walked inside as Izuku let out a sigh. He went to the so-called kitchen and heated up yesterday foods.

Once it's done, he put it on a plate and left a note written 'Stop sulking and eat your food -Izuku'. He took a look around, turning his head side by side and see if Toga was in sight or not. Once he thought the line was clear, he went out wearing his combat suit.

His attires are simply black in color. He had pockets, knives holder which had knives in it and he wore a simple armor underneath his clothes. He made sure that he wouldn't make anything suspicious so he could blend in the crowds.

He took out his cell phone and pinpoint the place that he was supposed to go. The cell phone quickly formed a virtual map when Izuku pressed the AR function. He followed the path while avoiding any eyes contact with anyone.

After a couple of minutes walking down the street, he finally had arrived. The shady, weird, ugly looking store was where he would meet with 'that' person.

"It sure looks suspicious enough that it didn't even get noticed by anyone, I don't know what's wrong with this society anymore" he murmured his complaints under his breath. He took a step forward and knocked on the door a few times.

He heard footsteps coming to the front door before a man in his forty open the door gently.

"Oh, it's you Izuku. Come in, make yourself feels like home. I will go and prepare some tea!" the man welcomed Izuku with open hands. He thanked him and wait in the living room. The antic looking room was very clean with its interior decorated with various merchandise across the globe.

It's totally different from the shady look outside of the house. He snuck around the room and messed with the merchandises that had already piqued his interest. It's ranging from a very cute and lovely bunny doll to a creepy looking tortured device that looked like a condom with spikes in it. Ouch

"Would you mind green tea, Izuku?" Izuku was taken back by the voice. Seeing the freshly brewed tea on the table, he can't help himself and started gulping it down.

"Phew, it sure hit the spot," Izuku said, enjoying every drop of the drinks that the man had served him. The man just lets out a small chuckle before cleaning the table. Izuku excused himself as he went to the toilet and took the moment of his own personal time.

He came back a few minutes ago, seeing the man putting pictures and files on top of the table.

"This is the pictures that you asked for. I have caught several pictures and videos of them making experiments on humans but this one, in particular, is worse than you had expected" he handed over a picture of a girl with white hair and wearing a rag that covered her body. She had bandages around both of her hands.

"What's up with her? the only thing that I see is another worthless slum girl" his harsh words made the man snickered a little bit.

"You know she tried to run away several times already but failed"

"She is used as the main ingredients in the drugs"

"Her quirk is why she became like that. She is the key, Izuku. Whether you like it or not, you will need to save her if you want to succeed" he let out a sigh, scratching his head with a clear sign of annoyance.

"Okay fine, she will be in the save list" a hearty laugh was heard inside the small house as Izuku signed the contract paper and paid for the price.

As Izuku was about to depart home, the man stopped him in his track.

"Here, a part away gift" the man gave him a test tube wrapped in ribbon and have blood in it. He also received an information paper about someone from the yakuza group. It literally took him at least 5 minutes before he finally knew the point of the gift.

"Toga" the name of his displace which have a quirk called transform. She could imitate someone's voice and also their appearance by digesting their blood. If she digests the blood in the test tube, she could at least last 10 minutes before her quirk ran out.

That being said, he was suspicious about how can he obtained the blood and the person's information without being caught.

"Are you an enemy or allies?" he can't help his urge to ask the question.

"I am not on any sides. I am a mercenary, and I only works for those who pay me" Izuku respect his decision but still he had something to say to the man.

"Don't disappoint me old man if one day we will meet again as an enemy!" he lightly punched his chest and the man replied with the same motion.

"Same for you, young man"

A/N: And with that, I officially will be on haitus for at least 3 months. I will study hard for my exam and then focus on updating my other books too. Sorry for disappoint you guys but it can't be helped.

See you guys again soon and don't forget to give your feedback so I can improve this story even more.


	10. Chapter 10

The yellowish light covered the dark part of the alley. Even so, it was still very hard to see and walk around. This clearly made some people groan in annoyance.

"Why is it so dark, it's not like someone would walk through this part of the facility. Heck, did they even know this part exist" complained the first man. Throughout his voice, a normal person would surely know that he was having a bad day. Either way, there will always be that one dumb person poking into something that they shouldn't mess with.

The second man objected his statement while spouting his nonsense to the first man. It's like pouring a bottle of oil onto a fire. From a small backlash, it becomes somewhat a chaos. Both of them didn't want to back down from their resolves and the only result they got was a hit in the face, causing both of them fainted on their spot. There were only to guard on the post so both of them cant warn the others.

It made the situation better for Izuku. He can't contain his amusement as he watched the pair were stacked on top of each other. His mouth twitched into a wicked grin but nonetheless, he slowly sneaked into the facility.

He is supposed to go here by tomorrow but of course, he thought it is okay if he takes a look first around the facility.

As the door let out a creak, he saw a small path leading to somewhere. he was actually having a mental battle whether he should continue his small exploration or leave it for tomorrow. Sadly, the urge was too strong and he gave in.

He used the pipes at the side of the path as a disguise. Every step that he took, it brings him closer to a place he isn't supposed to go. About 5 steps away from the end, he heard a painful shriek coming from a place that seems to be a small prison.

The "inmates" were fucked up from head to toes. Just from a glance, he knew what they had experienced. Maybe not the real experienced but something like what kind of thing that had been through.

"Human-Quirk Experiment – Case 001"

This type of experiment is deemed as Criminal Activity Class 1. It's nasty from both inside and outside. The outcome is very unpredictable and inconsistent. Some patients will experience physical changes or changes in behavior. The worst case possible had ever been recorded is, of course, nothing more than death.

Izuku still didn't know that this facility will be this fuck up. He took a few steps into the room and found the source of this messed up shit.

"The fucking experiment room" Izuku gritted his teeth. He made sure no sound escape from his mouth. Getting angry at this point wouldn't even bring any benefits to him.

He decided retreat was the best option that he had. His body slowly moved backward. His heavy breathing and the rush of adrenaline only made it harder for him.

The exit was so close yet so far. It felt like an eternity before he finally escaped the hell alive. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"I think its better for me to start preparing for tomorrow. It's better rather than slacking off" he said it not to anyone in particular. He took a final glance at the facility before emerging himself into the shadow.

"Better bring some explosives to save my time"

[Break]

The sun rose slowly, waking up the life in Japan city. Toga was not an exception as the sunlight pierced her eyes and she woke up instantly. Her hands slowly rubbed her drowsy eyes as she was still half-asleep.

It took her a few moments to realize what day is it.

(Operation-SCS. Secure.Capture.Survive)

She surely activated her panic mode when she quickly rinsed her body with some water and put on her combat gear.

"Where're the knives?" she was hoping for an answer but was met with utter silence.

She poked her head out of her room. Hoping that nothing had happened when she was asleep. It, of course, made her heart pound.

She soon let out a sigh of relief after she discovered Izuku was soundly sleeping on the floor. Maybe he exhausted himself again until his body gave up at the last moment. Still, it made her furious because he overworked himself, again.

"Izuku, wake up. It is about time we start to practice" he didn't respond. She then slapped his face with some force, she knew he will respond to this because she had done it a few times already and it works very well.

*Slap*

He still didn't do anything nor showing any signs of waking up from his slumber.

She was of course worried but she knew he will manage it on his own.

"After all, I am just a tool" the words that she uttered under her breath were the truth and she knew she can't accept it. Even if she tried to deny it, what does he saw in her?

She isn't the most capable person. A beauty? She is far from that. The only title that suits her right now is just an abandon child that's seeking for help.

"It's unfair" she whimpered. sitting beside Izuku while wrapping her body with her hand.

"Izuku?" she asked him again.

"What??" he groans in annoyance.

"Am I important to you?"

"No!"

"Is that so" she was upset but she swallowed it down her throat.

She gets up and proceeds to make something to eat.

"I have lost every single one of them..." and once again, he indulged himself into the darkness.

A/N: Done, are you guys satisfied now? (Sorry if my writing skills became sloppy. I haven't written anything for around 6 months so I guess its acceptable...)


End file.
